Hoxton
Hoxton, real name Jim Hoxworth, is a playable character. In Payday: The Heist, he is a 30-year-old from Sheffield, South Yorkshire, UK, he has at least two brothers, possibly more. He wears a pink and white mask, and is voiced by Pete Gold in Payday the Heist. In Payday 2, Dallas' younger brother, a 31-year-old American portrayed by Derek Ray, has taken up the mantle of Hoxton. Background ''PAYDAY: The Heist Hoxton has fought with his brothers, bullies, rival football (soccer) supporters, and opponents in unlicensed boxing matches. He has never been able to hold a job for long, as he believes jobs should come few and far between and pay greatly. Hoxton swindled many people as his debt grew, which made many angry with him. He would intimidate people to keep loan sharks away and would often work for them to pay off his debt. He was eventually caught with his gang in Hoxton, London, which gave him his nickname. His first felony was a liquor store robbery at age 19. At an unknown time between the setting of the first and second game, the original Hoxton was arrested by the police and is incarcerated at the same high security prison as their previous driver, Matt (see Heat Street for info), whom he regularly beats up. By PAYDAY 2, Hoxton has heard words about the new heister who took up his mantle, and is hinted to be quite upset about being "replaced". In the Dentist trailer of Update #29, a plan to break him out of prison was revealed, along with his possible name of James Hoxworth. According to the dentist in the trailer, Hoxton was probably left behind in a job gone sour which led to his arrest. PAYDAY 2 Hoxton could never hold a job even if his life would depend on it. His life style turned him to a life of cons and burglary. His debts grew, as did his collection of enemies from years of swindlery. He needed to gather larger and larger sums of money to keep the loan sharks at bay. He commited his first major felony at the age of 24 and the stakes have only increased since. Trivia General *Hoxton wears a dark-blue suit during heists, regardless of armor. *Both Hoxtons have the highest number of objective-related quotes compared to the other heisters, the most notable example is the Drill. Most others only have one to two lines that they use from time to time, while Hoxton in ''PAYDAY 2 has roughly 6-7 different lines for the Drill alone. *In either PAYDAY, the heister under the Hoxton mantle is always the youngest one. *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Knuckles, Haggis, Hackney, and Chips.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Hoxton appears as "American" in the game files, despite having a British dialect. PAYDAY: The Heist *His voice actor in the first game, Pete Gold, is from Sheffield, Great Britain. *His original face was modeled after Richard Bloom, a musician and game developer at Overkill Software. *He sometimes refers to Wolf as "Wolfy" or "Wolfman" and Chains as "Chainsey". *Hoxton's voice actor, Pete Gold, is the only voice actor who voices only one character.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *Hoxton was originally to have a Cockney dialect, but was instead given a Sheffield dialect because Overkill believed Pete Gold, who is from Sheffield, was the best voice actor they could find. However, it made it difficult for the developers to justify the character's nickname because "Hoxton" is an area in Greater London, so Overkill decided that Hoxton got his name because he was arrested for the first time in Hoxton.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Hoxton is depicted as the "Sharpshooter" in PAYDAY: The Heist. *His 'Secret' mask has a similarity to the 3rd Street Saints from the game series, 'Saints Row'. From the color of the group to the symbol. The symbol is also known as a Fleur De Lis. PAYDAY 2 *Hoxton in PAYDAY 2 speaks with a distinct Chicago-accent, possibly indicating that he grew up there. *The Hoxton mask bears the "Happy Clown" pattern, which drops in PAYDAY 2 as a Card reward. *In PAYDAY 2, Hoxton is voiced by and modeled after Derek Ray, who also plays him in the Web Series. The PAYDAY 2 Hoxton is not the original heister, but rather a new one who took up the Hoxton alias after the original one was arrested by the law. The "new" Hoxton is also the younger brother of Dallas. *Hoxton acts as the "Ghost" in PAYDAY 2. *Hoxton in PAYDAY 2 ''will make ridiculous comments while answering the pager that the person on the other end will believe. Some examples include: "Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my head on the toilet." "That last taco isn't sitting so well." "Yeah, things are fine, might need an exterminator or priest or something but everything is fine." *PAYDAY 2: According to Bain, Hoxton takes heisting very seriously; he prefers to drink root beer to keep his focus sharp and can tell what time it is on the second before looking at his watch. *There was speculation that Pete Gold will return in ''PAYDAY 2 because of the Charlie Santa announcement page. On 19th December 2013, Overkill released PAYDAY 2: A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack, featuring Pete Gold singing the songs. In the songs, the original Hoxton is incarcerated at a prison, and talks to his lawyer in the intro. He had apparently heard about the new heister who took up his name and expressed his displeasure about being "replaced." *''PAYDAY 2: A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack'' heavily implies a future heist to break the original Hoxton out of prison. The conversation depicts Hoxton talking to his lawyer and wanting to get out of prison. The tracks he has produced while in prison are also referenced. *In his soundtrack, "Deck the Safe House", part of his lyrics are relating to the Petition to have Pete Gold back to voice act in Payday 2. *There is a possible hint that there is going to be a jailbreak from OVERKILL's game director Goldfarb. *Old Hoxton is involved in the new update, Election Day, where in exchange for finishing the heist, The Elephant will have him transported to a prison with lower security. This is a possible lead to a break-out heist. * In The Dentist trailer a heist to break the original Hoxton out is revealed. It also marks the first time his name, or any name of the playable heisters, has been revealed so far. Of course, it might very well be an alias, just as the name Nathan Steele was used by Dallas on various occasions. Video Masks Clowns Hoxton.png|Clown Beeef Hoxton.png|Beeef Alienware Hoxton.png|Alienware Presidential Hoxton.png|Presidential Golden Hoxton.png|Golden Infected Hoxton.png|Infected Troll Hoxton.png|Troll Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Soundtrack Halloween Hoxton.png|Halloween Vyse Hoxton.png|Vyse's Secret Hoxton.png|Secret End of the World Hoxton.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Characters (Payday 2)